Breadwinners The Movie
"Save the universe from yourselves, or you're fired" -Tagline Breadwinners The Movie is an animated movie based on Breadwinners. It aired on Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Cartoon Network first on Feburary 10, 2016. The movie premiered on June 13, 2015 at the Downtown Independent in Los Angeles, where it screened for a week. The movie is dedicated to Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show on Cartoon Network. Production The movie was confirmed in the Nickelodeon 2016 Upfront in Janurary. It's a feature length film and was set to be released during November 2015. The 68-minute animated feature became available for digital download on September 1 on electronic sell-through platforms (iTunes, Google, Play, Amazon Instant Videos, Xbox, PlayStation, VUDU and others). The DVD release was scheduled for October 13, but bonus content will be available in both the digital download version and DVD. Synopsis After a high school lab experiment goes horribly wrong, and accidentally creating a “Timenado, the universe is on the verge of being destroyed and it's up to SwaySway and Buhdeuce to go back in time and make the things right, battle an evil volleyball coach in order to save the universe — and their friendship. Plot Future Buhdeuce leads a rebellion squadrent (consisting of Rambamboo, Mr. Pumpers, Jelly, Oonski The Great, and T-Midi) against an evil cyborg named Mr. Ross and his army when he is erasing time. When Buhdeuce and his team reach Ross himself, he reveals himself to be in possession of a weapon, the future version of SwaySway, who is a cyborg himself and has discovered a transgression Buhdeuce did to him in the past and attempts to kill him. When the team get incapaticated, Rambamboo sacrifices herself in order for Buhdeuce to get to a space ship/time-machine to head to the past to stop the chaos. Just as Buhdeuce is about to travel back in time, SwaySway shows up and shoots Buhdeuce when the latter hits the time travel button. Present In the present SwaySway and Buhdeuce barely keep themselves from being fired when they run late for work. When the space ship from the future shows up and crashes into the ground, future Buhdeuce appearsands tells the employees that when SwaySway and Buhdeuce were in high school, they created a time machine that backfired and destroyed, but created a tornado called the "Timenado", and that they got expelled for blowing up the science lab. Also, the future Buhdeuce reveals that SwaySway shot him, shocking the park residences that SwaySway and Buhdeuce have receded their relationship. Then future Buhdeuce tells his younger self to not do the same mistake he did before he died. Back in the house, the guys ponder over what could have caused SwaySway and Buhdeuce's breakup as friends and they conclude that they would just have to go with the plan and head back to the past to set things right. After preparing, they board future Buhdeuce's time ship and head back 4 years earlier while SwaySway and Buhdeuce were still in high school. Past Cast * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce * Michel-Leon Wooley as Mr. Pumpers * Audrey Wasileski as Rambamboo * S. Scott Bullock as T-Midi * Nolan North as Oonski The Great * Alexander Polinsky as Jelly * Jason Mantzoukas as Mr. Ross * David Koechner as Principal Dean * Kari Wahlgren as Ketta * Mindy Sterling as Buhdeuce's Mom * Kieran Stark as Butt Buddy Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Rambamboo * Oonski The Great * Jelly * Mr. Pumpers * T-Midi * Mr. Ross * Principal Dean * Buhdeuce's Mom * Past SwaySway And Buhdeuce * Zoona (Cameo) Trivia * This is the first movie based off of a Nickelodeon series since "Regular Show" in 2014. * A "Breadwinners" movie has been in development since 2015, although production didn't start until 2013. * The original cast reprised their roles in the movie. * A trailer was first shown at Comic-Con on July 10, 2015. * JG Quintel announced through Twitter on June 11th 2015 that the film had been completed. Category:List of Bread Category:Peep Category:VIX Category:Idiotic of lava soda????!!!!....???!!!...